bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstrike
Frankenstrike is the Infinity's DNA samle of a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl in Bryce Bowman: Origins. Appearance Frankenstrike has an appearance similar to the classic depiction of Boris Karloff's version of Victor Frankenstein's monster. He has a muscular body and a human nose. He has greenish-grey skin, a black mullet hairstyle with brown at the end, sideburns, and two tower-like conductor coils on his back. Frankenstrike wears black pants. He has stitch-like lines on his arms (right arm: half of his shoulder and left arm: halfway from his glove). He has metallic, grey gloves with his fingers showing. He has black bolts, each on either side of his neck. Frankenstrike wears a metallic belt with a large buckle in the center of his waist. The Infinity appears on his chest. Transformation Sequence A ball of red energy travels along a brightly colored tunnel, disappearing behind a bright burst of light. Green electricity flows from the Infinity and travels up to Bryce's eyes, morphing them into sharp, totally green eyes. The electricity strikes his back, causing two Tesla towers to form and extend upward. Metallic gloves and belt are formed by the lightning, then it quickly swirls around his legs, beefing them up before covering them in black fabric and metal, grey shoes. Frankenstrike poses with his arms down and head back. Ominous music plays as lightning surges between the towers and his open palms. History Frankenstrike was scanned into the Infinity in Frankenstein's Experiment when Dr. Viktor touched the Infinity while fighting Shockquatch. In Friend of My Enemy, Frankenstrike briefly fought Amsol before he escaped. In Darkness in the Air, Frankenstrike defeated the Mummy fairly easily before switching to Wolfsbane to fight off Dr. Viktor. In Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, Frankenstrike destroyed a battallion of Vilgax's drones, then broke onto Vilgax's ship. Powers and Abilities Frankenstrike has two conductor coils on his back that allow him to generate and manipulate green lightning and electromagnetism. He can emit powerful lightning bolts and emit magnetism from his hands or his feet, allowing him to attach to metal structures. Frankenstrike possesses superhuman strength and durability. Frankenstrike can survive in the vacuum of space. Frankenstrike can connect himself to machines and then control them via technokinesis. In Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm, Frankenstrike was seen using a stream of lightning to pull himself onto Vilgax's ship. Weaknesses The two generators on Frankenstrike's shoulders are the source of his electricity, which means opponents like Phil can also absorb his electricity through them. Appearances *''Friend of My Enemy'' (first appearance) *''Darkness in the Air'' *''Bryce Bowman: Omnistorm'' Gallery BBO Viktorstrike.png|Frankenstrike Trivia *Frankenstrike's appearance is based on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein's Monster. *Though Dr. Viktor was a scientific genius, hyper-intelligence is not a common trait among Transylians, and Bryce does not become any smarter as Frankenstrike. *As opposed to Buzzshock and Shocksquatch, whose powers are written as "electricity", Frankenstrike's are written as "lightning", meaning that his attacks more powerful. **His lightning is blue/white. *Frankenstrike sounds like he did in his first appearance in Be Afraid of the Dark. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes